A Day in the Life of a Not So Ordinary Girl! by Theadosia57
by Twi NonCanon Contest
Summary: Why was it always me? Why couldn't I be normal? Did I have a tattoo on my forehead saying Tasty Meal, Feel Free to Kill Me?


**Title:** **A Day in the Life of a Not So Ordinary Girl!**

 **Summary:** **Why was it always me? Why couldn't I be normal? Did I have a tattoo on my forehead saying Tasty Meal, Feel Free to Kill Me** **'?**

 **Pairing: Bella/Jasper**

 **Rating: M for language & some sexual situations.**

 **Word Count: 8335**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

My name, not that it will mean anything to you, is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella to my friends. Well, it would be if I actually had any. In my line of work, that's not very healthy for them. Shit, it's not very healthy for me either. So I'm twenty-two but look about eighteen, thank God for makeup and fancy hairstyles. Being a woman does have its perks. I used to live in Washington in a very small town called Forks. Living with my father, the Chief of Police Charlie Swan, for only a few months before it all went wrong. This is where my life went down the crapper, so to speak. No, I was right the first time, it did. I met a boy and his large family there in Forks and they ruined my life. How pathetically cliché! He was no boy, fuck, he wasn't even human! He loved me, well that's what he said anyway. 'You're family', that's what they said. Then they said goodbye! No, wait they never did say that. They just abandoned me and went on their merry way! Literally in his case, leaving me in the forest, at the mercy of the elements and the supernatural.

I didn't have time to be devastated or depressed by their sudden desertion. Why, you might ask? I was being hunted by two vengeful nomadic vampires. Vampires the Cullens were well aware of and did nothing about. They stalked me relentlessly and if not for the Quileute Wolves, from the local La Push reservation, they would have succeeded in killing me. They did kill my father. For that, I will never forgive the Cullens! I had to fake my own death and burn down my father's home with him in it to cover up the horrendous scene that was left behind. Christ, there was barely enough left of him to make an ID. Even the wolves thought I was in there with Charlie. It was best that way, safer for everyone. The wolves got one of the nomads for me, Laurent, that two-faced wanker is no more. Victoria, as usual, got away. I hate that bitch with a passion! I prayed she believed me dead back then. If not, I'm more than ready for her now.

I escaped to the Cullens old house and I'm happy to say I robbed them blind. I took all the money I could find, which wasn't hard. They just left it lying about in drawers, arrogant assholes. I pried open every safe and took any left behind jewellery to sell and I borrowed Jasper's Ducati. Okay, so I stole it too! I also admit to trashing the place. I sledgehammered Edward's precious piano, wrecked Esme's garden and greenhouse, slashed all Carlisle's paintings, and burned Alice's shoes and vintage clothes. I reluctantly destroyed Emmett's game consoles and games, but he left me too. I keyed their cars and in the case of Dickward's Volvo, it was barely recognisable as a car far less a Volvo, by the time I was finished. The only stuff I didn't touch belonged to Rosalie and Jasper, although they left as well they never lied to me or pretended I was family and Jasper was right 'I am worth it.'

I fled to Seattle after that and went straight to J. Jenks the Cullen's lawyer. Funnily enough, I got an immediate appointment when I mentioned Jasper's name. He helped me set up four new identities. I had plenty money to pay for them. I opened four bank accounts too, one for each identity. I was being super cautious, I wanted no one to find me anytime soon. We made arrangements for him to send on the bank cards when they arrived. I stipulated none of the Cullens, except Rosalie or Jasper, be told about me. Even then, only if they asked. Besides, why would they? I'm supposed to be dead. He also promised to keep me abreast of their whereabouts, if they moved near me, so I could get the hell out of Dodge. I then got some decent bike leathers and panniers for Jasper's bike too. Funny how even though I took it, I still thought of it as his.

Minimal easy to pack clothes were essential, so as not to be hauling too much around. However, I bought a laptop and a decent phone, with one number in it…Jenks. He was my new best friend, hell my only friend as of now. I then hightailed it out of there into the sun. I ending up in Vegas, letting Jenks know when I got a place. Once there, I got a job behind the scenes in one of the casinos. Then I began to start training. I needed to be stronger, fitter, and steadier on my feet. That and a whole lot tougher! I knew in the back of my mind that I would now never be free of their world. The bite on my wrist would be a beacon for all others to take up where the Cullens left off. Well fuck that for a game of soldiers, I was never being used like that again. I was nobody's pet!

I did one other thing while I was there. After about six months, I phoned Italy. The Volturi stronghold to be exact. I asked for Aro by name and said it was pertaining to Carlisle Cullen. That did the trick! He was amazed to be called by a human, especially one with knowledge of his world. I told him exactly what I knew and who told me. Making sure to tell him how Edward had sucked out the venom of James's bite to make sure I didn't turn. Something Edward never wanted. I stipulated that although they all knew about me being left behind, they were following their coven leader's direct instructions. I blamed only Edward and Carlisle for the whole debacle. Making it known that Jasper and Rosalie had originally voted to have me killed, hoping against hope that would save them from being punished too. Aro had the gall to ask me where I was. I laughed and said I was human not stupid and hung up.

That all happened five long years ago. In the years between I have become more confident, more capable, and much more deadly. Why? Well I was still a danger magnet. Plus that lovely smelling blood of mine, just draws vampires to me. I have met many more since leaving Forks. Some nice some not so nice. I met a really nice couple about two months after I arrived called Charles and Makenna. They pretended not to know I knew what they were. They were both very kind and I think he had a gift. Maybe he knew I was truthful in what I did say. I found that most were just too cocky and never thought a human could take them out. Well, I proved them very wrong!

It just so happened that I have carried a cooking blow torch in my bag since Forks. Sue me, I meant to live. I have had to keep moving because of all this. That and the fact I know the Volturi are looking for me too. All in all, it's not been a bad life. Just different from what I was used too. This went on for a year…me being attacked and them being toasted for their troubles. By then, I was in Phoenix once more. My mum and Phil were long gone to Florida, so it was safe. Around this time I received a call from my lawyer suggesting a job for me. I thought that was a might strange, until he told what it was and who suggested it for me. A lone vampire was targeting single girls with money. Fleecing them before draining them, then making it look like a suicide. The person who suggested the job was Peter Whitlock. I knew of him from back in Forks. He is Jasper's brother, Edward said he is a danger to me while I am human. Hah!

Turns out the vampire had a stomping ground in New York but it was on another vampire's patch. That vampire had a contract put out on the trespasser not wanting to get his own hands dirty, obviously. Not one to turn down a job, I accepted and that's what I do now. I'm a Vampire Killer! It pays very well and because the jobs come via Peter and Jenks, nobody knows it's me doing this. I just do the job. Then FedEx the head to Peter for verification and he makes sure I'm paid. How do I manage to remove their heads? Well I have a Katana with a venom infused blade, a present from Peter himself. Once I got into the killer business I started to visit occult shops and picked up some real relics. Werewolf fangs can be crushed into a powder and when ingested by vampires it incapacitates them long enough for me to take their heads off. Then I set fire the body. The great thing about working with Peter is he never gives me an innocent target. For some reason he has a knack for spotting a sinner, maybe he was religious as a human. Don't tell him I said that he'd kill me!

As to my not looking my age, well that's a side effect of having several serious injuries that I wasn't quick enough to avoid in the beginning. I knew vampire venom healed. One of the many useful bits of information I picked up from the Cullens without them knowing. God forbid they would tell me something helpful. No, I had to find out on the QT. It also reacts weirdly on the skin of the human body and although I'm not a vampire, not even a hybrid, I now have perfectly smooth (almost scar free) stronger skin. James's bite mark is still there, technically it's Edward's too. I age slower than normal humans, so far five years have passed and I've aged one. Turns out very small doses are assimilated by the body and keep you healthy. Bet Carlisle didn't know that, useless shit! I haven't been ill in the last three years straight, thank you very much. I just finished my last job and it was for the Volturi of all people or should I say vampires. I charged them double for the pleasure of me doing the job. The assholes are still trying to hunt me down but my shield keeps them from ever getting too close. It seems to be stronger, that has to be the venom too.

I bet you're wondering about the Cullens and what happened to them. Well! Peter told me all about them. Edward is now a permanent part of the guard, not by choice obviously but Chelsea can be very persuasive I hear. Aro wanted his gift and refused to kill him as the law states. Edward will never be allowed to leave, death is the only escape for him now. Carlisle has been banned from having a coven ever again and has to live in Volterra for the next one thousand years as punishment for allowing Edward free reign to do as he pleased. They are not being allowed to continue their diet and that is a fitting punishment for Carlisle, I think. Alice has to serve on the guard for 500 hundred years because she knew what would happen and did nothing to stop Edward. She knew about my dad dying at Victoria's hand and didn't stop that either. Plus, a million other things she interfered with. She too is under Chelsea's control. She better never leave Volterra or I'll kill her for free.

Turns out she's not Jasper's mate either. That was just a crock of shit she made up to trap him. He's gone back to Texas with Peter and his mate Charlotte. Jasper was not doing so well last time Peter and I spoke but he hopes Jasper will recover soon. Rosalie and Emmett had been allowed free to do their own thing too. Neither of them knew anything of what was going on. Peter says they'll end up in Texas too in about ten years. Emmett, it turned out had to be dragged from Forks. He went kicking and screaming, when they all left. He blames himself for my death. Whereas everyone else blamed Jasper. Of course, they would! Fuckers can't take responsibility for their own actions. Esme knew and just followed blindly behind her mate and perfect asshole of a son. She's there in Volterra with them, pretending, that nothing happened. Like it was just a holiday, rather than an enforced punishment. I have asked Peter to not tell them I'm alive. I don't know if I'll ever be ready to see them again, even though they are not the ones I blame. Just the mention of the name Cullen makes me feel sick with anger and hatred boils in my blood.

This brings me right up to date in my story and I've been hanging around for three months now with no jobs. That's a little odd. So I am ecstatic to get an email from Peter. Seems there's a vampire who's ordered his own death. I'm not very sure about that, he won't say why or who which is strange. He just asked me to go and watch the guy. I decide to do it, as I'm beyond bored. I book a flight to Colorado for tomorrow morning. The whole thing feels off but Peter has never steered me wrong before. It is late morning when I arrive and Peter said the vampire hung out at a bar in downtown Denver from the second it opened until the moment it closed. When I asked how would I recognise him, he laughed saying he would be the guy with ten feet of space all around him, no matter how busy the place. I checked online and it was a Country & Western affair, so I went shopping for some gear to wear. Thrift shop gear, it has to look authentic and well worn, I didn't want to stand out too much. I did however buy new boots, I just couldn't bring myself to use someone else's footwear.

I slipped into the bar a couple of hours after it opened and sure enough there was a cowboy vampire, all in black, at the bar with the stated ten feet of clear space around him. A bottle of Jack sat in front of him, a third way through already. I sit a ways back with a clear view of the cowboy, whose face I haven't seen yet. He seemed familiar just the same. I also notice he wasn't the only vampire in here. There are four others and although they pretended not to be together, they are. By the quick glances and small hand signals, it's obvious. They too are watching the cowboy as if trying to pluck up the courage to either talk or attack. I wasn't rightly sure which at the moment. He pulled his Stetson off and tossed it down on the bar running his hands through his golden hair. I knew then just who this was. Peter that son of a bitch had set me up…or had he? I was watching him watching them in the bar mirror. His eyes were black and deep purple rings were visible on his pale skin. He was hungry and tired looking. 'Oh, Jasper what have you done to yourself?' I wondered.

The door opened and a stray breeze rushed in lifting my hair and I see him stiffen, then shake his head before ramming his hat back on. I pull out my phone and send a text to Peter.

 _ **'I decline the job, you bastard!'**_

That was all I typed, but I don't move or attempt to leave. The waitress comes and I order a drink and something to eat. I see him stiffen again as I speak, then once again shake his head, but he never looks over. Why? Does he think I'm a hallucination? He looked to be so far gone that he might. I was halfway through my meal when the four decided they might try their luck and I was pissed off at them. All these humans would die and for what? Their fifteen seconds of fame because they wouldn't last much more.

"Sit down you damn fools, he'll kill you before you reach the bar and if he doesn't I will!" I said barely above a whisper, but they hear me fine and saw as I placed my blood red handled Katana on the table. I too was wearing a Stetson so though they couldn't see my face and wouldn't recognise me anyway. They did my sword though, everyone knew all about her! It was one of Peter's little jokes, he called my sword 'Buffy', yup as in the Slayer. They looked between him and me. He had turned around while they were moving quickly to the door. Yeah, four against one was their speed, not four against two.

"Well, are you going to join me or sit there trying to find the meaning of life in that bottle of Jack?" I ask just as quietly. No need to shout around vampires. They could hear you fine.

He moves slowly and a little wobbly as if he were drunk. I know it is near starvation that ails him, but why? He is surrounded by humans and doesn't seem to want them. Seems this was an enforced starvation he'd placed on himself. Well, it ends now! I have a kit in my bag for just such occasions. Actually, not really, it was for keeping the heads viable until they got to Peter. He flopped down beside me.

"Bella Swan, as I live and breathe! However, I don't do either, so you must be a ghost sent to torment me," he slurs as I pull out the tube and cannula. He slid over sideways in the booth and I pull his head into my lap. The waitress makes to move our way and I shake my head.

"We'll just let him sleep it off while I eat. Yeah?" I say, she smiles and walks away.

I slide the tube up the inside of his shirt and push it into his mouth and down his throat. The cannula I stick in the crook of my elbow and fit the other end of the tube to it. He stiffens as the blood starts to drip into his parched throat and I shush him. I eat one handed as I feed him and he moans like a two-bit whore as it hits his gut. Damn, that is sexy. I watch as the circles begin to lighten around his eyes and keep tabs on the amount of time that passes to roughly judge how much blood I give him.

"That's enough cowboy, too much of the pure stuff isn't good for you!" I say as I unhook myself. I signal the waitress over, asking her for pie and ice cream to replenish my sugar levels.

"Do you know him?" she asked. I nodded and stroked his hair out of his eyes. She sighed and walked away to get my order.

"You didn't have to do that darlin', I would never have asked for that!" he mumbles and I shrug my shoulders.

"I know, but what are friends for?" I say, not really knowing why I said it. He grunts and nuzzles his head into my stomach.

"That's above and beyond I think, but thank you. I was caught in my own head and spirallin' out of control," he murmurs and I feel his wave of embarrassment wash over me along with his gratitude.

"Why?" I ask, diving into the dessert as it arrives and then do my own impression of a whore as it explodes on my taste buds. His reaction is instantaneous and very prominent. That's unexpected! His head is still in my lap and he growls deeply and it vibrates right through me, if you know what I mean. Man that is amazing and an instant turn on. I don't know whether to finish the pie or jump his bones. What a dilemma to have!

"Darlin', if you don't stop thinkin' that, I'm gonna throw you down on this table and lick that ice cream off your naked body in front of all these good people," he groans and I do something I haven't in years. I blush bright red and yeah, I moan as well. That sounds too good to miss out on.

"Tell me this is real?" he pleads.

"It is," I reply.

"Tell me you have a room nearby," he questions with a rumbling growl.

"I do," I say breathily. Jeez could I be more desperate?

"Tell me you want this as much as I do!" he now demands.

"Oh, I think I might want it more!" I surprise him by saying. He sits up and waves the waitress over. Jasper pays the bill and gives her a hefty tip. He then lifts my bag and my sword and ushers me out into the late afternoon shade.

"Which way darlin', I'm not lettin' you out of my sight ever again," he says wrapping an arm around my waist. It feels good, it feels right.

We walk the distance to my hotel room at a leisurely pace, but as we reach the door he stops. I look up confused into his blood red eyes and he tilts his head down and kisses me for the first time. I moan deeply into his mouth and he gives an answering growl. Holy fuck that is hot. This was intense and passion filled and I need more. Much, much more.

"I think we better get inside or these folks are going to get a floorshow and they'll be talking about it for years," I say opening the door and half dragging him in after me.

"I'm game if you are," he mocks raising an eyebrow but then he spins me around and slams me up against the inside of room door. In the blink of an eye, we are both almost naked and he is doing things to me with his tongue that thank God aren't illegal in the state of Colorado. Not that I give a damn right at this moment. He is on his knees in front of me and my legs are over his shoulders as he growls and buries his face as far as it will go between my thighs.

'This must be heaven and I'm never leaving,' I think distractedly, as my first of many orgasms that day hit. I have to fight him to take his t-shirt off when we make it to the bed though. If I wasn't the one on top I doubt I would have been able.

You know that saying 'fucked senseless'? They must have known a vampire because that's how I felt right about now. I am draped across his cool body feeling absolutely boneless. If I have to leave now, I'll be going out in a pail. I doubt my legs could take my weight.

"That…was…awesome!" I pant.

"Get some rest darlin', I ain't finished with you yet," he replies and I half moan half groan. The mind is willing but the flesh is weak.

"You'll be here when I wake?" I mumble, the old insecurity raising its ugly head. I haven't felt like that in a long time. Damn it!

"Shush Bella, I'm not goin' anywhere, I promise," he answers, kissing my cheek tenderly. I snuggle into him and nod off quickly. When I awake, my back is to his chest and I am being poked mercilessly at the base of my spine by his rock hard dick.

"Sorry darlin', but all your wrigglin' and moanin' was drivin' me to distraction. You were havin' an intense dream. I hope that was me you were fuckin' cause it was hot! I damn near took you in your sleep," he states in a low sex filled voice. I say nothing, just lean back and capture his lips with my own. Then throw my leg back over his hips and let him slide home. That's what it felt like. He was just where he was meant to be and I love the feeling. This time he is taking it slow and worshipping my body. I have no arguments about that. It is just as passionate but in a different way. When we finally surfaced so I could eat, I once more ask him why?

"They all blamed me darlin', for everythin' that happened. Worst of all I blamed me! It took me a while to work it out. I wasn't attackin' you that night. I was attackin' him when his bloodlust spiked. So he made everyone leave sayin' it was because of me. Then you were dead or so we thought. The family was suddenly torn asunder by the Volturi. No one knew how they found out. Alice's lies all came out and still the overwhelmin' guilt I felt, crushed me. It didn't ease. It got worse as time passed and I realised I'd lost you! Not Edward, but me personally!" he says as I stroked back his hair out of his eyes.

"They kept us apart for a reason and it wasn't for the fear of me drainin' you! They knew we were meant to be together. Aro told me and I thought you were gone forever!" his voice caught on a sob, as I cradle him to me, rocking him like a child.

"It's okay. I'm here. We beat them. I reported them to the Volturi. That was my revenge! I told Aro that you and Rosalie did nothing to me. That I blamed Carlisle and Edward for it all. If I'd known that bitch knew too, I'd have demanded her head!" I tell him calmly and he looks up at me smiling.

"You're awesome, do you know that? I eventually came to terms with somethin' a couple of years ago," he speaks quietly and I hug him.

"What?" I ask.

"I love you!" he replies. I gasp, but it feels good. No, it feels right! I beam at him, beyond happy. I wasn't quite in the same place but I know in my heart of hearts I will be soon. He nods feeling what I am feeling and he holds me tightly against him.

"I ain't gonna rush you but darlin' the minute you decide you want to be changed I'll do it. I want you for eternity. Not just a lifetime, but many lifetimes," he alleges with such conviction and sincerity. I know it was the truth.

Peter decides that now is a good time to call. I tell him I was converted, have seen the light and I've saved this one for myself! He laughs and then tells me he isn't a bastard, at least he doesn't think so, but to ask Jasper.

"I don't know either, I took him out of an orphanage. He was the oldest kid there. By at least twenty years!" Jasper says laughing and Peter gasps on hearing it.

"Welcome back, my brother!" he says in a slightly choked voice.

"It's good to be back Peter. Thank you. I know this was your doin'. We'll be home soon," Jasper tells him happily.

"It was hard waitin' until you were both in the right place emotionally. She needed to save you from yourself. You needed to need her and her alone," Peter replies and we both nod knowing he was right.

A vampire has never needed me before. Wanted, but not needed. Jasper is the one who normally does the saving and he needed someone to want to save him this time. We have both been hurt emotionally and so have had to come to terms with it before we could be together. Now we are. We'll be unstoppable. Nothing anyone in the world throws at us could be worse than what we've been through. Five years was nothing in the face of eternity together.

"Where's home baby?" I ask as I lie in his arms. We are snuggled up in bed after round three of the day. The light is fading and the evening is upon us. This has been the most awesome day of my life.

"H'mm?" is his distracted reply.

"You told Peter we'd be home soon. Where's home?" I ask. I haven't had a permanent home since Forks and I long to stand still for once.

"Texas, the Whitlock ranch or anywhere you are," is his mushy rejoinder. I giggle. Me giggling? Shit, what is the world coming to? He's turned me into a girly girl! I want to know all about it, Peter, and Charlotte. Although, I've been in contact with him for four years give or take, I've never met him.

"The ranch is my family home. Peter and I bought it before I met Alice. She never liked them or wanted to visit and I'm glad now. It was never meant for her. It's your home," he informs me. I can feel his love engulf me and a small responding burst of love breaks free from me too.

"Thank you darlin'. I love you. Now get dressed, I'm takin' my girl on a date!" he says laughing and whipping the sheet off the bed. I don't want to move, I want to stay here safe in his arms forever. For once, I want someone to protect me. I look up to see him watching me intently and I open my arms. That was all it takes and so begins round four of the day. I can't get enough of him. I am addicted to sex with Jasper. Well I'll not be joining any self-help groups, he's my addiction and I'm keeping it!

Two hours later my groaning stomach makes us move. We stroll hand in hand into the town centre to find me some food. Once I have finished, he asks me if I want to go dancing. I shake my head. I am content to just stroll about window shopping and people watching. We decide to go to the midnight screening at the cinema, so with thirty minutes to kill we wander down a side street and peer in the windows. Well I did, he can see fine. That's when I see it. My heart leaps and I am staring at the prettiest ring I've ever seen. If I ever get engaged, _that_ is the ring! It looks like two curved tree branches and as they meet a leaf and a single diamond are at its centre. It is rustic and simple but it is so me. I sigh and we head off to the cinema and do some smooching in the back row. I decide to tell Jasper about my visit to the house in Forks and the fact I stole his bike. As we walk back to the hotel, I gulp a big breath in and start.

"I stole your Ducati!" I blurt out.

"What?" he queries.

"Before I left Forks, I went to your house. Stole any money I found and jewellery. I trashed most of the place, but not your stuff or Rosalie's! Just theirs. I feel bad about Emmett's games now but I thought he'd abandoned me too! Then I mangled Edward's Volvo and stole your bike. It's in Little Rock. That's where I flew in from," I explain and he laughs loudly.

"Oh, Bella Swan the house breaker now, are you? What do you mean you mangled his car?" he asks me raising his eyebrow.

"I took a sledgehammer to it and his piano! I was so angry about Charlie. I slashed all Carlisle's paintings and burned all Alice's clothes. I even destroyed Esme's greenhouse. I feel bad about it now, but then, I thought they cared more about their things than me, the mere human!" I huff out and he slings his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer.

"No, you were right and picked your targets well. Why my bike darlin'?" he quizzes. I shrug it was silly but it had called to me and I didn't resist. I would have been better off with a car but I wanted that bike. I tell him all this and he smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"I'm glad darlin' that you had somethin' of mine with you all this time. I think your subconscious recognised me and you needed something belongin' to me!" he purrs happily at me and I feel it within me. Soothing and calming me like nothing I'd ever felt before. It is late when we get back to the room and I am dead beat. Before I nodded off Jasper spoke.

"In the mornin', I'm goin' to get us some transport and a change of clothes for me. So when you wake, have breakfast and get packed. I'll text you when I'm back here and we can get on the road. Okay darlin'? I need to hunt too but I don't want you to think I've left!" he says pulling me close and I know he wouldn't leave, he's not like Edward and I trust him.

So I happily nod off into a peaceful sleep and know nothing until the next morning. I am as he said alone but I notice he's left his jacket here. After I dress and have breakfast in my room, I slip it on. His scent is so strong and so male. How had I ever thought Edward smelt good? His scent was way more girly and immature compared to this. I am huffing the collar when my phone beeps and I feel like a besotted idiot. God I hope I wasn't becoming one of those women. He's outside waiting for me in a shiny new pickup truck with tinted windows. Today he's all in blue, unlike yesterday which was all black. I realised that unlike every other vampire I've met he always wore long sleeves, be it shirt or t-shirt. I jump in beside him and lean over and unbuttoned the cuff of the one nearest me.

"What you doin' darlin'?" he questions with a little tension in his voice. I smile and roll up the sleeve to his elbow.

"There that's better," I tell him and he looks nervous for some reason. Hell I've seen him completely naked. Why is he trying to hide his arms?

"I don't wear short sleeves, Bella," he comments but it sounds more like he wasn't allowed to wear them.

"Who says?" I ask doing the other arm for him as he sits rigidly in the cab.

"Alice and Carlisle said I couldn't…," he trails off and I look around me pointedly.

"They here?" I demand and he shakes his head. "Well, in that case, you can do what you damn well please! Stop letting them run your life from Volterra. They lied about damn near everything. Was I bothered by your scars yesterday? Was that why I had to wrestle your t-shirt off you? That bitch made you keep it on in bed, didn't she? I'll fucking kill her when I'm changed!" I am livid, they have made him hide his scars all this time because they didn't like them. More like they were probably scared of them.

"Listen to me baby. If I could get away with having you walk around naked all day, believe me, I would! They are part of you, a bigger part than the Goddamn Cullens played in your life. So fuck them, be proud of yourself! They mean you survived hell and I'm proud of you," I tell him and I know he can feel the conviction of my feelings and I see him relax beside me.

"You've sure gained a potty mouth darlin' but I love it and you," he says laughing at me and I shrug. I used to filter what I said for others, but not anymore. Those that don't like it can go screw themselves, I've earned the right to be me!

"I'd like to see you walkin' around naked too, well except for the hat and those sexy boots. You could keep them on!" he informs me in such a serious voice I can't help laughing. He pretends to be offended before bursting out laughing as well. I love to hear him laugh, he never did in Forks. Well, no more would he be treated like the red-headed stepchild! Allowed only to be in others presence under sufferance. It doesn't take much to realise that Alice only wanted him in their coven as protection, for herself and the others. I will make it my new mission in life to rid the world of Alice Cullen one day.

We spend the journey to Texas talking, really talking. I tell him everything that has happened since they left and he is so angry with the Cullens. He had warned them repeatedly that Victoria would be back and a danger to everyone.

"That's what that bitch meant! She said, 'No Jasper not everyone' and wouldn't elaborate. She knew it would be you darlin'. Even then she knew!" he rants and I think she just made it to the top of his shit list. Well good, we can kill her together. How's that for poetic? He also tells me about his past in depth. I knew a lot from Peter but this was his personal viewpoint. It was so sad, so cruel, and so pointless. An endless fight for territory but gaining next to nothing all the same. You took it, they took it back and on and on forever! What a waste of human life. The Volturi dropped even lower in my estimation. They could have stopped it at any time.

I was so looking forward to meeting Peter and Charlotte. They were a big part of his life and he loved them, I could tell. This made the fact that bitch kept them apart worse. Did she not care about him at all? I was starting to formulate a plan, one which would get me satisfaction and piss off the Volturi at the same time. I would once more phone Aro, say I'd come to them only if they sent Alice to get me. Tell them I was tired of running and as they didn't know I was their hired killer they would send Alice and if I was lucky Edward too. Oh, yes two birds with one stone! Then I'd kill them both and send their heads back to Volterra. Perfect!

"What you plannin' over there darlin'? You're throwin' Machiavellian vibes at me by the bucket load!" Jasper quizzed me and I told him straight. I had no intention of hiding things from him.

"H'mm, that might just work you know. Let's see what Peter thinks when we get there. I won't interfere but I will be there for back up and to let them see me before you send them back to their masters," he replied and I knew he was doing that for me. Aro would read their heads and I would be outed and so would he.

But they did keep us apart and I knew that we were obviously mates. The punishment for that is supposed to be death. Aro wouldn't have a leg to stand on, he knew I was alive and didn't say anything to Jasper either. Everyone had an agenda it seemed except us. Well, we do now. Kill the bitch and her little lapdog. He really was. I remember how he had to check everything with her first when we were in Forks. God if he was human, would he check with her before taking a leak?

We didn't stop much on the way, just for me to grab a bite and use the facilities. What should have taken sixteen hours, give or take, was done in ten. We were there about nine in the evening. It was a beautiful ranch type house and from what I could see a fairly big spread. Jasper was very quiet. I guess he was afraid I wouldn't like it but I'm not Alice and I loved it so far.

"Oh, Jasper it's lovely, so peaceful and quiet! You'll show me around tomorrow, yes?" I gushed and he let out the breath I didn't realise he was holding. Two vampires, who I guessed were Peter and Charlotte, stood outside waiting for us to get out of the pickup.

He was as tall as Jasper but his hair was shorter and a sandy colour. She was small and blonde, putting Rosalie to shame. Wow, she was stunning but not flashy or OTT. They were both dressed, like Jasper, in denim. Peter was also was wearing a Stetson. As l slide to the ground he scooped me up in a massive hug. Charlotte had leapt into Jasper's arms and was messing up his hair and teasing him like any sister would.

"Let me look at you suga'. Damn you sure are pretty" Peter said and I did it again. I blushed. "Hell, that's too cute for words!" he said laughing. "It's good to finally meet you sweet pea," he continued swinging me around. Jasper stepped forward, still with Charlotte in his arms.

"Darlin' this is Charlotte, Charlotte this is Isabella," he said and we both spoke at the same time.

"It's Char."

"It's Bella,"

We burst out laughing and Jasper put her down so she could hug me too. It was that easy. She was going to be the sister I never had. We linked arms setting off for the house. It was beyond all expectations inside but not pretentious like the Cullens house. No this was lived in and homey, it was a home. It felt right here and I automatically kicked my boots off at the door and did the tour barefoot, just like Char.

She pointed things out that Peter and Jasper had done. When she told me that he had made the furniture in our room, I hugged him and said how clever he was. I also told him how much I loved it. He seemed a little embarrassed by that and I realised again how underappreciated he had been with the Cullens.

I leant up and whispered, even though they could hear me,"I can't wait for you to make love to me in that bed, knowing the hands on my body made the bed I'm lying in. Baby you're amazing! You don't see it, do you? But your all the man I'll ever need!"

"Thank you darlin', I love you so much," he said hugging me tightly and I knew he was moved by my words and feelings for him. Peter and Char looked a little choked up too. To change the subject, I suggested a coffee for me and told Char we brought some food and stuff. It was still in the pickup. Peter and Jasper were talking about my plan and Peter was smiling.

"You're sure suga'?" he asked and I nodded my head. "Then it'll work! They're too stupid to work out, you're the same woman! When?" he quizzed and I laughed.

"Yesterday, that bitch has got to pay and if she brings her Chihuahua with her, all the better!" I answered with a straight face but Peter and Char cracked up and Jasper and I joined in. I think that was more him projecting than anything. I mentioned, as she thought me dead, she wouldn't be looking for any of my plans. Not that she'd see them anyway. I knew she'd be watching Jasper, enjoying his misery. I had a feeling he too would be gone from her visions. So that left Peter and Char. I hoped I could help block Alice but if not they had to not think of the plan.

"No worries suga' britches. That fairground hack has never been able to pin me down and by extension Char. We'll be safe and she'll assume he's here, she'll not be worried if she don't see him either," Peter explained. This was so much better. First thing tomorrow I would phone Aro and set our plan in motion. Tonight was not over and I had a new bed to break in! Jasper felt the shift in my emotions and scooped me up.

"Well, goodnight you pair," Jasper called over his shoulder and rushed us up the stairs in seconds. I wanted to take this slow and to be about him for once. When he put me down on my own feet, I kissed him tenderly and started to undress him. He wanted to reciprocate but I stopped him and continued my own path. I kissed every scar, licked and nibbled a path down his torso. Dropping to my knee's in front of him, he moaned, then growled as I reached out for him. I stroked him a couple of times before taking the tip into my mouth. I had never done much of this before but if his sounds were anything to go by, I was getting the hang of it. He was purring and groaning, keeping his hands by his sides. I pulled one to the back of my head and he got the message. I wanted him to guide me, show me what he wanted. This was all about him, not me tonight. He watched my every move with black lust filled eyes and it was quite the turn on. I could feel my underwear getting wetter and I knew he could smell it too.

When he finally stopped pulsing in my mouth, I rose and lead him to the bed before motioning him to lie down. I stood astride him and slowly removed my own clothes, caressing my own body and letting him see what the thought of him did to me. I had him rip off my jeans, so I didn't have to sit or move and he happily complied. I was so turned on as I touched myself, wanting him to understand this was all for the want of him. That he was special in my eyes, desired, needed, and loved. Looking down he was more than ready for me. I dropped to my knees and his erection was just touching me. I sunk down and engulfed him in one move. He roared at the heat. I groaned at the coolness. Then placing his hands on my hips, I asked him to set the pace. It was amazing. He lifted and lowered me slowly at first. Then faster and harder but never to much for me and I exploded around him three times before he came.

I lay totally exhausted across his chest and looked up at his face. It was a picture of bliss, joy, and love. I didn't even stop myself as I whispered.

"I love you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm never letting go!" The wave of love slid across my naked skin and I was encircled by his arms, held close as if I might disappear at any moment.

My call to Aro was short and sweet. I told him I would come to Volterra if someone I knew came for me. I suggested Alice and he agreed. The meeting was set for tomorrow at five in the evening. In Denver of all places! Then I realised that was the last place she saw Jasper and maybe she thought him still there. I knew from Peter, even though tied to Aro, they could still think for themselves. Get their own petty revenge, just never leave him! We all flew up to Denver in Peter's helicopter and were there in plenty of time to set the trap. As assumed Edward was with her and we would be getting two heads to return to Volterra.

It was ridiculously easy and very dissatisfying because of that. They were still arrogant and cocky though surprised I was still alive. I laughed and said it wasn't that easy to kill me, saying I knew they expected Victoria to do it. They overlooked the fact I hadn't aged at all. They never assumed I could best them and even had the drink I offered, acting all grown up now they were Volturi. It was as the pain set in and I drew my sword they saw the light! Their eyes bugged out and both pleaded for mercy as they writhed on the ground.

"What, the same mercy you showed me? You let my father die. For that and keeping me from my mate, you must also die!" I said calmly as Jasper strolled into view, even in their agony they saw and heard him.

"Hey darlin', you playin' with your prey again? Take their heads now. I want to make love to you. Spend all night worshippin' you," he purred and Alice screamed louder. With one swing her voice was silenced and Edward blubbered on the ground.

"Bye Eddie, it was terrible knowing you, but all worth it to find my mate, my love, my Jasper!" I said as I took his head too. No way was I giving them my blood to keep their heads alive on the journey to Volterra. Peter rounded up some cold chicken blood from the butcher and we packed them in that. I knew Aro would eventually try for revenge but he'd bide his time and I would be changed by then. Nevertheless, Peter stapled a note to Edwards' forehead stating:

 **'Thought you might want these bodies are toast, I'm happy to say. The next move is yours, Aro, if you've got the balls! Bella Swan'**


End file.
